


talk is cheap

by highboys (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: 20 Things, Future Fic, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/highboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alternatively: 20 things people might have said about Kagami and Aomine afterwards</p>
            </blockquote>





	talk is cheap

1.

 

 

In a press conference after a loss in the NBA finals, two young men argue in the sidelines despite their pressed suits and their coach making furtive decapitating motions at them. The press conference continues with relatively stilted peace, but sources say that a brawl ensues not five minutes after the team exits the room.

"It's those Japanese boys again," the concierge confides. "Always causing trouble wherever they go."

Off the record, though, she adjusts her scarf and says, "They're very handsome, though, even if they look a little gay to me."

That last one makes it to the headlines, too.

 

 

2.

 

 

Admittedly, it may have had to do with the reporter from the local gossip rag goading one Kagami Taiga into blaming Aomine Daiki for not passing the ball enough.

When pressed for details, Kagami Taiga rolls his eyes and says, "I don't remember what it was about. Could you stop following me now? I swear you're worse than Daiki's manager."

Lies, the reporter thinks, but doesn't pursue Kagami further. The man _is_ a solid foot taller than he is, after all.

 

 

3.

 

 

"He ate the octopus wieners in my lunchbox," says Aomine Daiki, to Momoi Satsuki in a private phone call.

"Ryou can always make you more," Momoi retorts.

"My _wieners_ ," Aomine insists.

"You're a _child_ , that's what you are."

Aomine hangs up.

 

 

4.

 

 

Their mothers think they don't call home enough.

Aomine blames long distance charges.

Kagami is a firm believer of text messages.

 

 

5.

 

 

The other reason Aomine prefers not to touch his phone:

"Octopus wieners, huh," says Kise Ryouta, meaningfully.

"Oh my god," says Aomine. "Fuck you."

 

 

6.

 

 

Yet another reason:

"Stop getting Sakurai to cook for you all the damn time, you bastard!" Wakamatsu Kousuke's voice, tinny from the answering machine, bellows when Aomine staggers into the living room. "If you have the time to whine at him, get Kagami to treat you like a charity case instea--"

Wakamatsu takes bringing Aomine down a peg or two very seriously.

 

 

7.

 

 

Aomine breaks about seven answering machines annually, according to his teammates.

The exact number is actually higher when Midorima Shintarou deigns to call.

 

 

8.

 

 

Kagami prides himself on being less violent to technology than Aomine is.

Except when Hyuuga Riko (née Aida) puts Nigou on skype.

"Honestly, Kagami-kun," says Riko, pulling Nigou away from slobbering all over the screen at Kagami's terrified face, "you're the biggest baby I know."

 

 

9.

 

 

"If I win this season," says Kagami, "will you please reconsider naming your firstborn after a war lord, senpai."

"I hope you lose," says Hyuuga Junpei, but accepts the baby books Kagami sends a week later anyway.

 

 

10.

 

 

"Aomine isn't answering his phone," says Midorima.

"Why do you keep calling me," says Kagami, horrified. "And didn't I block you yet?"

"Don't be an idiot," says Midorima. "Oh wait. I suppose that's ten years too late for you."

"I'm not your messenger," Kagami grouses, but takes down Midorima's scathing message anyway.

 

 

11.

 

 

If anything, Kagami is a well-mannered and self-conscious boy, albeit with a temper. The cookies he bakes are godly, though. He tends to make more whenever he's stressed, or:

"Kuroko, you bastard, _I'll fucking kill you for ratting me out to Midorima_!"

The neighbors think this 'Kuroko' is a menace and a godsend when the cookies turn into éclairs turn into cupcakes turn into _pies_.

The cherry flavored ones are _amazing_.

 

 

12.

 

 

Himuro Tatsuya is a name Kagami never explicitly mentions in interviews about how he first started playing.

He's there, though, hidden in a box on Kagami's dresser, a constant reminder in metal and an exercise in futility, and forgiveness.

Their conversations are always short and tense, at first, but sometimes Himuro looks at him like he's still the young boy he was, all those years ago, and it makes something in Kagami come undone.

"There was always something about you I didn't hate," Himuro confesses. "As I thought, you really have grown up."

They're still the same, both of them, somewhere.

 

 

13.

 

 

No one is surprised about Kagami's skills when they see his former teacher Alexandra Garcia.

"If I had a woman like that teach me how to play," the teenage boys say, "I'd probably be in the Olympics by now."

Kagami does not affirm or negate these statements.

He's too busy gagging at the thought.

 

 

14.

 

 

When asked of Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya has only this to say:

"I was honored to play basketball with him."

 

 

15.

 

 

When asked of Aomine Daiki:

"We were happy," says Kuroko Tetsuya, "I think."

 

 

16.

 

 

"He was a good junior," says Kiyoshi Teppei, when his students ask. His smile is unclouded, free of yearning, or regret. "I couldn't ask for a better one."

 

 

17.

 

 

"A pain in the ass," says Imayoshi Shoichi, flatly, despite the ever present smile to his colleagues. "Both of them."

 

 

18.

 

 

9 out of 10 former schoolmates and opponents wonder how the hell they can stand working together in court. Then they think of the money, and stop wondering altogether.

1 out of 10 think it's love.

(It's not.)

 

 

19.

 

 

"I hate your fucking guts sometimes," says Aomine, with a bag of frozen peas to his bruised mouth.

 

 

20.

 

 

"I hate you too," says Kagami, but holds out a hand to his partner, just because.

Aomine takes it, and lets him lead the way.


End file.
